Favors
by TheMarea
Summary: *set after S3, episode 4* Isaac has just been kicked out by Derek from his loft, and has no where and no one else to go to. He goes to Scott to ask a favor of him. Slight Angst, Sexual Content


"Come in mom," answered Scott to the quick knocks at his door. He was doing his English homework, but couldn't focus. Duecalion and his twins were still on his mind. What does he want? Why are they doing this so publicly? he asked himself. His door opened and he turned over to see somebody who was not his mom at the doorway.  
"Hey, can I ask you for a favor?" asked the pale man the door. Isaac. He was wet from the storm and had lost his fashionable sweater. And he still looks good. Isaac stepped into his room wondering when Scott was going to answer him.  
"Isaac, why are you here so late? It's almost 1 in the morning, did something happen?"  
"No, um, actually, Derek kicked me out. I don't know if its just for tonight, but he said he didn't want me in his house tonight and I really have no where else to go. So can I crash here for the night?" he breathlessly asked. He didn't like looking weak in front of anyone, it made him feel inferior. He didn't like that feeling, he thought that joining Derek's pack would make him stop feeling that way, but at times it didn't.  
"Um, sure I guess that's fine. I'll go find some blankets and other things. You're soaked, I think it might be a good idea for you to get in the shower, I don't think you want to catch a cold." suggested Scott. He felt nervous for some reason, and there really wasn't a reason to be. Isaac was his friend so why did he suddenly feel self-conscious?  
"Thanks Scott, I really owe you one." the fair skinned boy said as he walked into the bathroom. Scott was acting as nervous as he felt. Maybe it was the fact that he was soaked and chilled to the bone. A hot shower would definitely ease the tension he felt. Isaac stripped and stepped into the already running shower. Hot water and steam surrounded him and he replayed what Derek had said to him, or rather what he looked like. Derek had never been mad at him, if anything he was always proud of him. Isaac worked hard at being the best beta to Derek. But something happened to him today, hopefully it wouldn't last long. Isaac was sick of being pushed aside, of being forgotten. It happened with his dad and he wouldn't let it happen with Derek. Isaac tasted salt in his mouth and realized that he had been crying the shower. He sniffled and forced himself to stop. On the other side of the curtain there was some rustling, he peered from the thin cloth into the foggy room. Scott was setting out clothes and towels for him.  
"Isaac, sorry that I came in without knocking, but uh, I just came to drop off some stuff for you. I left it on the sink counter, so, um, yeah..." A disembodied voice called. Isaac just smiled at himself, appreciating his friend.  
"Thanks, Scott" he answered back, fighting back a choked voice. His weeping from before wasn't over. He was just sensitive at the moment. He heard the door click closed and he let out a quiet sob of despair. He was weak. He would always be weak. If he would ever have to take the role as an alpha he would lose his place in no time. Scott said it himself, he'/not real help. He's just a kid who got another chance at life. Maybe that's all this was and all it was ever going to be. Isaac would be weak beta all his life and that was all there was. Period. End of story. With a deep breath he turned off the water and stepped out, dripping all over the bathroom floor. There were two navy towels underneath flannels and undergarments. He was lucky that he and Scott shared a size. He dried off quickly not wanting to become a nuisance by taking up time in the bathroom. Plus he'd had a long day dealing with shit he really didn't want to deal with.  
"Thanks Scott, again, I really appreciate this. I really do owe you one." professed Isaac as he stepped into Scott's room. He had prepared an inflatable bed with sheets and blankets and pillows. Nobody had done so little and yet mean so much for him in such a long time.  
"I, uh, found a bed downstairs. Stiles would come over so often when we were little that my mom just decided to get a blow up bed instead of always having Stiles sleep on the floor all the time. I guess it came in handy again." explained Scott. He still felt those nerves and tension that would just not release.  
"That does make sense... . Uh, Scott, it's really late. I'm just going to turn in for the night, so if you wouldn't mind shutting off the lights or just not having too much brightness..." Isaac felt like he was requesting too much. Scott was nice enough to have accepted him into his home he probably shouldn't nag so much.  
"No, no, it's fine. I was actually about to do the same. We have to run tomorrow morning. And who knows where Coach is going to take us, considering how Kyle died..." It was a touchy subject, and he should've laid off. Kyle's death provoked a whole series of events that no one needed.  
The two young men tucked themselves in silence. It was 2AM. Isaac couldn't help but just stare at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and by the tossing and turning going on on Scott's side, he couldn't sleep either. Isaac got up quietly to step into the bathroom, perhaps splashing his face with some water would relieve some stress and let him go to sleep. He turned on the faucet and felt a presence behind him. Scott. He was a vision with bed hair. Scott slept shirtless. He was toned all over, and apart from the wolf he had in him, he was probably well muscled before hand. Isaac was always going to be slim. No matter how hard he tried his muscled stayed lean, like a dancer's. the two boys were staring at each other from the mirror.  
With shaky lips Isaac asked "Is everything okay, Scott?"  
Scott shook his head no and pushed the luminescent boy into a wall. He breathed in his scent by his pulse point. It felt right to Scott and even better to Isaac. Isaac could smell Scott too, and he smelled like black pepper and cloves and pine trees. Scott thought that Isaac smelled like tarragon and salt. Complimentary opposites.  
"I'm not sure what's happening here, but it feels right," said Isaac breaking the heated silence. Scott stared into Isaac's warm grey eyes. He felt it too. Scott stepped closer into Isaac, bringing both of their bodies within intense heat proximity. Scott dared to smell him again, drinking in his essence. He sensed the fair boy's pulse quicken, and in return Scott nipped at his jugular. Isaac flared his nostrils at the contact. Scott's lips were warm against Isaac's already feverish skin. What are we doing? They both wondered simultaneously.  
Isaac wove a hand into the tan boy's dark hair. It was soft, like down but it had a certain coarseness that only men could have. It was easy to hold and he relished having control over Scott. He pulled gently trying to provoke a reaction from the alpha before him. Scott reacted well, biting softly onto the curve of isaacs shoulder. Isaac grunted satisfactorily at the action knowing that they were both starting to turn each other on. Isaac naughtily brushed his hips against the tawny alpha, knowing that he would probably receive punishment for the action.  
With wolf-speed, both of the young men were situated on Isaac's blow up bed. Isaac's back was to the bed and Scott was hovering above. Neither of them knew what to do. Scott had Allison, and he never felt that he found Isaac attractive in that way. Isaac had the same thoughts, he'd noticed that Scott wasn't an unattractive person, but he never developed some sort of attachment. Scott hovered, his mouth above Isaac's, and he could feel the panting boys warm breath on his lips. His thin lips were rosy unlike when he was dunked in the tub with ice, where his lips swelled and turned an unnatural shade of purple. Scott disagreed with the procedure and felt the pain that Isaac was feeling. Maybe this whole thing was a product of that night. Scott felt the warm breath and pink flesh come closer until the man with the doll lashes pressed his lips against his own. He hungrily returned the kiss, slowly beginning to widen his mouth. Isaac pulled back, leaving Scott with a slightly open came closer again, tempting Scott to advance the soft presses into deep bites. And the latter did, he closed the aperture between them to lead his soft tongue into the former's own mouth. He ran his pink muscle over Isaac's teeth when he tentatively met his tongue. It was a foreign feeling, tasting another. Noticing how thin the feeling of his mouth was and how heavy his own jaw felt.  
They pulled apart, panting slightly. Both of the young men looked at each other noticing the virility of one another. A gaze between the two affirmed what was to happen next. Scott resumed his hovering position, placing his hands on slim hips, and shuffled down the flannels that he had let the alabaster one borrow. There no protests just the continuation of a heated gaze. Isaac smirked when he saw that Scott had glanced down and noticed that the flannels were the only layer separating Isaac from the cold air. Scott's eyes widened at the sight of a rising erection. Seeing his own was normal but watching another's was entrancing, mesmerizing. With a single digit he traced the underside of the hardness, watching it rise more quickly and widen its girth.  
"My turn," whispered Isaac, a hungry edge to his voice. He wasn't so gentle on Scott bringing down Scott's two layers down and off to admire the Adonis' own crown jewels. Scott was also starting to awaken, bobbing in between his legs as it gained momentum. Isaac smirked once again and leaned in closer to the manhood. He blew on the revealed head, allowing the cool air to be incentive enough for it to stand straight and proud. He ran his palm on the top of Scott, getting a a firm grip towards the head, earning a moan from him.  
Time to have some fun. Scott did not anticipate the next sequence. Isaac kissed the top of cock's head before engulfing it up to the mid-shaft. Isaac held a vice on the remaining length getting a steady hold before slowly bringing his lips back up to the lip to swirl his tongue on the sensitive tip. He earned a gasp from the darker being at his mercy, and a smile turned up his own lips. He continued his minstrations until he felt a salty viscous-ness begin to sprout from the puncture at the tip. Isaac pulled back, allowing his jaw to relax and he looked at the masterpiece he had been creating. Scott was significantly heated, he radiated his temperature. He chest was moving with deep and staccato breaths. He was awestruck at what he had just been feeling. The warmth of Isaac's mouth was reminiscent of a woman's cavern, yet the addition of teeth and a tongue intensified the pleasure infinitely. Scott had been thoroughly enjoying himself and was displeased when he felt his room's atmosphere collide with the wet state of his most precious organ. He whimpered at the cool touch and loss of Isaac. He leaned over and kissed the fair man thank you.  
Scott was ready to take his own turn at pleasing the beta before him. But he needed assurance that what he was doing was not going to cause problems.  
"Isaac, are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to. We can stop here and forget about the whole thing." Scott assured, rubbing his partner's arm. Isaac turned to look at his, the fire from before still ignited.  
"Would I have sucked your dick if I didn't want to? Come on, we both want this, might as well get it over with." Answered Isaac his voice sassy as ever. Scott didn't like that,he didn't want to just get it over with. He wanted this to be a sharing of emotions.  
"Isaac, I'm serious. Are you sure you want this?"  
"Yes, Scott. I don't think I've ever been more sure about anything,ever."  
His arm wrapped around a slim waist, his hand coming into contact with the smooth flesh that was Isaac's ass. He frothed the orbs with one hand, surprised to find that he had a very toned backside. His other hand slowly hiked up his thigh, feeling the muscles twitch and tense under the touch of his callused hand. He found a tuft of coarse hair at the base of a weeping erection. Scott's touch ignited a fire in Isaac's crotch, making him push his hips forward hoping that the dense alpha would get the message. Scott pushed his hand into the crevice in between his ass to find a puckering that he would soon relish. Isaac's nostrils flared at the feeling of an intrusion, but he was quickly distracted by Scott's hand joining his manhood and pumping it with quick and defined strokes. His hand worked the uke like a trombone player pulled his slide to achieve the right notes. His other hand was working to slowly and gently enter the new puckered backside. He thought of the lubricant he kept handy for his own pleasure. He reached over to his desk where in a drawer he located the slim blue tube. He flipped the cap open to expertly squeeze out some of the gel like substance onto one hand. His coated hand was reintroduced to the tense ring of muscle. His slowly let one finger in, allowing it to penetrate all the way to the knuckle. The full feeling had Isaac groaning from the new sensation. Scott pulled back and twisted gently. He repeated his actions several times until Isaac was totally relaxed. He now prodded with two fingers using the same technique. He was up to three fingers when he decided to curl his fingers, grazing his prostate, sending waves of euphoria to Isaac.  
"There. D-d-do that again. Please."  
Scott did as told until he pulled back completely from his subordinate. A moan encouraged Scott to hurry and lubricate his own organ to ease his first penetration.  
"This is gonna hurt. I'm a lot longer than my fingers. Brace yourself, ready?" asked Scott his tip teasing the open orifice. Isaac nodded, biting his lower lip. Scott introduced his spongy head in, allowing Isaac to get used to once again being penetrated. He was rewarded by a moan. Scott was biting his own lip, using all of his willpower to not ram into the lean boy and just relish in the tightness. He was easing in slowly, allowing his 7 inches to be fully encased in Isaac. They both moaned and sighed. Scott began to pull out when he felt himself being tipped over. Isaac was going to ride him.  
"Ride 'em cowboy," smirked Scott, letting Isaac take the lead. He eased the cock within him out and he let gravity push him back down, bouncing on his pitcher's lap. He swirled hips sensually, somehow making Scott more rigid. He bounced on his lap until the rhythm was being reciprocated with hips meeting his own before he finished his descent. Isaac felt his prostrated being nudged each time and he grabbed on to his own erection. Scott noticed this and covered the other's hand with his own, helping him set a pace to milk his cock to. Isaac continued his rise and descent until it was too much. Scott squeezed his manhood, denying orgasm. He flipped Isaac back onto his back and lifted his legs onto his shoulder.  
"Now, I'm going to fuck you, hard and you're going to love it." He leaned over and pecked Isaac's confused mouth and started drilling his cock into the receiving asshole before him. In and out he went at a relentless pace, making Isaac writhe beneath him. Having his legs lifted allowed for a deeper penetration and more pleasure. Isaac was furiously pumping his own dick and watching Scott with lustful eyes.  
"I-I-I'm cumming! God, Scott, I'm cumming!" He screamed, feeling a build up the he couldn't contain anymore almost erupt. Scott pistoned into Isaac faster and harder, feeling himself begin to go over the edge as well. Isaac spurted ribbons of cum which were landing on both of the males' chests. Scott moaned at the sight that pushed him over the edge. He released inside of Isaac, pulling out and observing how full he left his uke. Isaac smirked, and leaned up to kiss a falling Scott. Both were breathless from the nights events. He felt his own beast begin to awaken again. Scott left something brush against his flaccid groin to find Isaac wanting more.  
Worried he wrinkled his brow and spoke "Were you not satisfied enough? Did I do something wrong?"  
Isaac shook his head no and answered the trembling boy before him. "You were excellent. I loved everything. I just have a big appetite, but seeing how hard we both came, I think I shouldn't be this hard again." Admittedly he was a little curious as well. Scott must really turn him on.  
Scott looked at Isaac with still lusting eyes. His hand reached for the aching cock before him and he started stroking. His eyes were still connected with his partner, their breathing matched breath by breath. Isaac couldn't stand the amount of pleasure being felt again and he felt weak, letting his head rest on Scott's shoulder. His breath came out in pants, moans and groans reached his ears. He was enjoying this far too much, and he was totally okay with it. Isaac didn't even know he had his eyes squeezed shut until he looked down and saw his own cock being beated by Scott's warm hand. It was the incentive he needed to release himself all over his helper. He lifted his head to kiss Scott's jaw all the way to his mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet, showcasing hidden emotions between the two. Isaac looked into Scott's deep brown eyes, seeing how they were beginning to glow red, confirming that he was an alpha.  
"Scott, now that we've done this, does it mean that I'm now a part of your pack?" questioned Isaac, panic surfacing and excreting through his pores. Scott had been wondering the same thing, but decided it wasn't something he wanted to delve into at the moment.  
"I don't know. We can ask Derek tomorrow. I really do hope so though," he answered with a sleepy smile. "Now, come on we need to get some sleep, it's ... 4 in the morning. And we're supposed to be at the track in an hour." Scott sighed, knowing the he was not going to be attending the morning practice, and would rather get an earful from Coach than pass out on the track.  
"No, we're not. Remember when I was in the hospital? Well, I guess I happened to have grabbed onto a pad of Doctor's notes that we can use. And they all happen to be pre-stamped with the Doctor's signature. So what will it be? The 24-hour stomach flu? Bronchitis?" pondered Isaac with his trademark smirk.


End file.
